Summer On A Farm
by BetrayingWings
Summary: My parents just had to go to India, and my siblings and I got stuck on a farm in the small town of Bynum Montana, bet you never heard of it huh? Now we're stuck shoveling cow poo and grooming horses for the rest of the summer. But, her daughters are pretty and there are some 'fun' activities, maybe this summer won't be that bad after all. Maybe.


**Its called 'Summer On A Farm' because i cant think of a more creative name. **

**i dont own Max Ride.**

Fangs POV

"Fang! Iggy! Nudge!" My mother called from downstairs. Yeah, my mum is so awesome she uses our nicknames. Sort of ruins the effect though.

We popped out of our rooms and pounded down the stairs, shoving each other to get there first. It was four days before the last day of school and we had just gotten home to our posh modern house featured in the centre of London, just three blocks away from school.

We finally reached the bottom and stood in a line, I was on the left and Nudge was on the right, Iggy in the middle.

Iggy and I were obviously fraternal twins. Whilst I had long pitch black hair, an olive skin tone, and dark black eyes, Iggy had short strawberry blonde hair, crystal clear blue eyes, and skin as pale as a sheet of paper. I got the skin and eyes from dad, and the hair from mum. Iggy got the skin and eyes from mum, and sort of the hair from dad. Dad had light brown hair, but Iggy was definitely his. We were 16.

Nudge was our adopted baby sister. We were all young when she was adopted so she feels like family. She had mocha brown skin and shiny brownish black hair to match. Her eyes were a lively hazelnut brown and she was a fashionista. Not a stupid air headed one, but a fashionista none the less. She was 14

Nudge and I looked at each other before squishing Iggy in between us and yelling "TRASH COMPACTOR! TRASH COMPACTOR!"

"Hey!" Iggy complained.

"KIDS!" Dad shouted over our noise. We immediately shut up and looked at him. He looked at mum.

"Alright then, well, your father and I have gotten the chance to go to India…again-" mum started, knowing Nudge she didn't get to finish.

"OMIGOSH! Are you taking us to India? I've always wanted to go! I even know some of its language! OMG! I can get a bindi and we can go dancing and eat curry! Mmm I love curry! Especially with that sweet marmalade that your friend sends you every year at Christmas! I also love Christmas! You get present and you get to give and-" Nudge started -ya, started- before Iggy threw his hand over her mouth.

"Gosh Nudge, from India to Christmas in one breathe, new record." Iggy said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyways…" mum said slowly, "no, sadly we are not taking you to India -we all groaned here- luckily we are not making you stay with your gran -we all cheered- instead you will be staying with my friend who sends me the marmalade. For the whole summer."

We stood there processing the information before screaming in unison, "WHAT?!"

"Kids, listen! She's really responsible and her farm is really nice and she has some kids your age and-"

"FARM?!" That would be Nudge, "I CAN'T SPEND MY SUMMER ON A FARM! I HAVE PARTY'S TO ATTEND AND PLACES TO GO AND PEOPLE TO SEE!"

"Nudge! We know, but there are some malls there and you'll have so much fun!" Mum cooed, trying to make Nudge see the light.

"Oh, yeah? Then where is this 'friend' of yours farm?" Nudge asked snootily, crossing her arms.

"It's in Montana, Bynum to be exact." Father cut in. We all had our iPhone 5s out as soon as he said that. Our family is sort of rich, okay very rich. Father owns some big company and mothers a doctor. I don't pay much attention to their social life.

"It says here," Iggy said, apparently finding info first. "'Bynum is an unincorporated community in Teton County, Montana, United States, about 13 miles north of Choteau. Bynum is the site of a one-room country school, a general store, post office, an agate shop, and Two Medicine Dinosaur Center, which provides displays and educational programs about dinosaurs. The town's name is derived from name of a family of early settlers in the area.'"

"Ya! And the population here says forty-mother freaking-seven!" Nudge cried.

"Plus the whole town is about the size of our house." I stated, looking at google maps.

"LISTEN UP!" My mother yelled, we shut up. "Valencia has a good sized ranch and many acres of land. She has kindly offered to take care of you as your father and I go on a trip, you will be leaving tomorrow because that's the only time we could book, go get packed and NO COMPLAINING!"

We grumbled and walked up the stairs. Oops, sort of broke the 'no complaining' law. I angrily threw some things into my pack that I got from the supply closet across the hall. Gosh, I had some plans for the summer. Not really. I could hear Nudge talking on the phone, probably telling her friends that she couldn't make it to any of their shopping trips.

Who was this 'Valencia' anyways? I've never met her and for all we know she could be an axe murderer that lived on a farm.

I finished chucking random clothing items into my bag and then looked on my phone to find more info about 'Bynum'.

It literally only had 8 streets and was on the side of the highway. Hopefully Valencia lived out of town. According to a picture the grocery store was closed. All the others weren't that useful, just pictures of the rock shop and scenery.

I flopped on my bed and sighed. Stupid parents. Stupid offer. Stupid India. Stupid Bynum. Who were Valencia's kids anyways? Mum really didn't give us that much information.

Sighing once again I got up and went downstairs, grabbed a slice of pizza that was now on the table and sat down in front of the TV. The parents were nowhere to be soon and the siblings soon came down.

Iggy sat next to me and Nudge sat on the armchair. We sat in silence watching some movie and then went up to bed. Hopefully this farm would be worth my time.

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the shortness but I really wanted to write this story! REALLY! Also in this I'm going to make Bynum a little more active then it usually is. Anyways, Thanks for reading!**

°•·~Luna~·•°


End file.
